Meant to be
by punkxbutxnot
Summary: "The Air Nomads' love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart and is reborn in the form of new love." All of the love so his people had been reincarnated into her, she just didn't know it yet.


_"The Air Nomads' love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart and is reborn in the form of new love."_

_-Guru Pathik_

* * *

She didn't know why she felt so much love, almost instantly, when she laid eyes on him. She didn't know why her heart swelled in her chest, why her palms got sweaty in the arctic weather when two minutes beforehand they had been freezing, even under her thick winter gloves. She didn't know why her breath hitched in her throat at the sound of his voice. And she hadn't had the slightest clue as to why when her brother declared that the boy was banished and never to come back, why at the thought of never being able to see him again, there was an ache in her chest. Or why she took him by the wrist and declared that _if he's banished, then so am I,_ and decided that she would leave with him to the North Pole, they'd travel together and _everything would be okay._

So she chose to ignore it all, telling herself that her "feelings" were there only because there were no boys close to her age in her tribe so her heart took one look at this ecstatic boy who appeared out of nowhere and tried to fool her. She told herself that she's just desperate for a waterbending teacher, desperate for someone to teach her about her amazing abilities she has no control over, which is why she was so willing to go with him to their sister tribe.

She didn't know why she chose to go after him either, she told herself and her brother that _no, he isn't my boyfriend- _she didn't even like him that way! -and _since he saved our tribe, we have to save him_. And that was the only reason, right?

No. But she didn't know that at the time.

She believed everything happened for a reason, but she couldn't figure out why her path had crossed with this boy's- this silly, ecstatic, optimistic boy who just so happened to be the Avatar.

But she didn't really care why it happened, just that it did.

And yeah, she had been fine with staying at home, in her little igloo, living in her little tribe for the rest of her life. But she had always wanted _more_ than that. And then he arrived and flipped her world upside down. He whisked her away from her home and threw her straight into the face of danger. But she loved it, she felt an intoxicating rush flood her veins and her mind and she loved him for doing so. But she didn't know she loved him at the time, and she wouldn't figure it out until his body falls limp in her arms as her tears fall down her cheeks and _oh spirits, he's already getting cold, Azula will pay for this, and the god damn spirit water just has to work_ because he can't leave her, not _now_, not _ever_, she needs him, she doesn't want to live without him. _Please, don't leave me, Aang. Please._

And even then, she'll just ignore her growing feelings, she won't accept that she's fallen for this silly, child-like 112 year old airbender. She won't fully accept her feelings for a long time, even though he's known the entire time that he's fallen for the beautiful waterbender from the south. But that's okay, he's a patient boy, he can wait for her to figure it out.

* * *

Days, weeks, months passed, and she still didn't know why she instantly fell in love with the airbender or why she didn't totally accept it until now, on the balcony of a tea shop in Ba Sing Se _at the end of a war, of all times and places._ She didn't know why she was the only one able to bring him out of that terrifying Avatar state that she hated to see him in. She didn't know why she felt an overwhelming surge of love go through her at even the little things he did. She didn't know why she loved him so much, she just knew that she did.

But he knew why, he knew exactly why. It just never came up, so he never told her. He never told her that all the love of his people was reincarnated into her, that they were literally meant to be. He didn't tell her she loved him because she was meant to, that their love was the greatest story since _Oma and Shu_. He knew he'd tell her someday, when it felt right. But right now wasn't the time, so he just tightened his arms around her and enjoyed their beautiful sunset view for a while before joining their friends in the tea shop.

* * *

Time passed, and finally came their wedding day. It was a beautiful day in Republic City, one week away from the city's one year anniversary, and everything was perfect. She was dressed in the most beautiful gown, her hair all pinned up, not a single strand out of place. He waited for her at the alter and tears filled his eyes as he watched his soon-to-be father in-law walk her down the isle, and _spirits,_ she was beautiful. He watched her with nothing but love and excitement- and tears, of course -in his gray eyes. _She was finally going to be his._ The thought made his smile grow.

She tried not to cry as she clutched her father's arm, smiling at the man who would soon be her husband. _Her husband._ She couldn't believe they were actually getting _married_ in just a few short moments. She smiled up at him, tears threatening to escape, and grabbed his outstretched hand. Their hands always felt as if they fit together perfectly- like they were _meant to_. They listened to the preacher's speech, smiling up at one another with tear filled eyes.

He waited for the preacher to ask him to recite his vows, and when he finally did, he took both of her delicate hands in his and recited the most beautiful vows, finally telling her what he's wanted to tell her since his encounter with a crazy guru. _I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you Katara, and I didn't know it at the start, but it didn't take me long to figure out that we were meant to be. When I was with that crazy guru years ago, with that wretched onion and banana juice, _-she had giggled through her tears at the disgusted expression that crossed his features for a moment, remembering him bellyache about it for weeks afterwards, "_I can't get the taste out of my mouth no matter how much leechee juice I drink, Katara!"_- _I was told that all the love of my people was reincarnated into you, that we were meant to love each other. You were made for me. I'm the luckiest man in the world for that, to have such an amazing woman like you love me. I'll never take it for granted. I promise to love you and protect you and be good to you forever._

At this she had started crying even more than before, and fought the urge to kiss him and make their marriage official already. _Spirits, she loved him. _She finally knew why she loved him almost instantly, but why hadn't he ever told her that they were meant to be, that she was made for him? Their love was a great story.

She had recited her vows when asked to, telling him _I loved you from the start, I just never figured out that I did until that day when I, well, thought that I had lost you forever, and I didn't accept that I loved you until that day the war ended. I wish I would've realized it earlier. We've been through so much, and have so much more to go through, but that's okay because you're my rock and I'm yours. And if our love can survive a crazy firebender princess attacking us and everything else we have been through, then everything will be okay, as long as you're by my side. I promise to love and cherish you as long as you do for me._

The preacher smiled, asked Aang to put the necklace on her, and he did so with shaking hands. _And I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride, Avatar._

They didn't waste a moment, their lips collided in a sweet kiss, a few happy tears rolling down their cheeks while every single person in that building clapped, cheered, whooped for the young couple.

After six years, _six long years,_ she finally figured out why she loved him from the start.

_They were meant to be together, since their first breaths to their last ones and even beyond that._

* * *

**A/N: Okay wow, I really like how this turned out. Which is surprising cause I wrote it in two hours last night and only spent like one hour on trying to fix it today. (I'm not sure how I did with the vows though?)**

**Kataang is so cute. How do people ****_not_**** love them?!**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it!**


End file.
